


The Break-Up Plan

by DreamingofStarrs



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Lemon, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Soki - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Yaoi, dwma, kidxsoul, kiso, soulxkid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStarrs/pseuds/DreamingofStarrs
Summary: After a breakup with his long time girlfriend, Kid is left heartbroken and fragile. He refuses to get back into the scene with his friends in hopes to keep his heart safe from the unwanted.Soul steps in with his charming looks and tries to help him find someone else, until the breakup plan was formed that is. Where they both become friends with benefits, kissing after class and even going on "dates".Will their relationship build or will Kid be knocked right back down again? Follow their story, their drama and the journey to find themselves.NOT FINISHED | Updated whenever I can





	1. Despair

* * *

 I gripped the coffee cup containing my foaming espresso, slipping the thin cardboard off to contain its warmth as I exited the building and into the cold thin winter air. Though it scorched my very fingertips it radiated warmth to my whole body. I should have done more to dress up appropriately, however, I couldn't muster the effort when I had left. Setting my coffee down on a nearby table so I can straighten my jacket and scarf so they would set more tightly against my body a woman with black hair walked by giggling along with her other friends, overhearing their conversation about my appearance, I felt memories come rushing back.

  
Violet came rushing back to my brain like a punch to the face. I cursed under my breath not wanting to remember the time that I had with her. It had only been a month since we broke up. She fell in love with someone else named Gladion. It crushed my very heart and wrung it into a deep hole. However, if Violet and I hadn't been friends, I would have fought for her. But, the look on her face told me a different story.How could I do that to her when she looked so in love?

  
So, we ended things and promised our friendship would stay. In all honesty, I haven't been in contact with anyone who knew her for over a month, including Liz and Patty.  
I had asked my father to let me skip school until I felt better, he had agreed about.  
I just couldn't deal with the teasing coming from the others. I only wanted to be in the space of my own comfortable safe room, somewhere I could blend into the background.  
"Kid? Are you on earth?"

I looked up to find Soul looking me straight in the face. The frosty air nipping at his cheeks and nose causing them to be a light shade of pink. He was snuggling his jacket pretty tightly to keep himself warm. "I'm here, sadly."I replied.  
"Ah, well, I was out getting coffee for the girls. Maka and Tsubaki wanted us to do a study group for the big test coming up. Come to think of it. You haven't been in school.  
Why?"The scythe tilted his head before quickly sitting down having eight coffees in his hands. But there was only six of us in our group so would that mean?  
"I wanted to spend more time with my father," I said bluntly before asking further about the extra coffee, " Is Violet and Gladion going to be there?" I took a sip of my espresso while crossing one knee over the other.

  "Yeah, but why don't we just focus on you. I haven't seen you in a month. So why don't you give me more than that."He frowned.  
  
"Why would it matter to you?" My finger swirled around the rim of the cup, staring into the black abyss of liquid.  
"It matters hell of a lot to me! We're all worried about you, even BlackStar misses you. Have you been taking your medication? Any information is better than none here, dude."He argued.  
  
"You're not my father, Soul. Sorry to say but it really is none of your concern."I warned him before crossing my arms, giving him a stern look. Soul only busted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"You're really something else, Kid."  
I gave him a weird look before flipping my phone out in annoyance to tell my driver to come pick me up, "Yeah, whatever you say."  
  
"Your scarf is all the way to the left. Your hair isn't brushed, and you smell like you haven't even showered in a long time. You hate coffee, especially espresso. Do you think no one notices this?"Soul brushed my bangs out of my eyes with his fingers, "You're really broken up about her."  
  
"Of course I am! We dated for a year, and she actually helped me with my problem. She actually got me to focus on other things. Her pigtails and outfits she would wear every day made my heart flutter and take my breath away every second of the day.  
How can you expect me to be okay?!"Tears started to fall down my cheek, little by little, I was starting to loose myself in front of Soul.

"Because you are lord death's son. Violet's a cool girl and all but Gladion is really happy with her. Why don't you try to come and join us get to know him? He's a really cool guy."Soul grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around mine doubling up my winter apparel.  
"As if I'd ever bluntly talk to him. Maybe your the one who is insane."I turned my head to look for my ride home giving Soul's words some thought. It was true, my mind was in no mood to see them cuddle each while the rest studied. Why put myself through that torture? Answer, I wouldn't, no need to.

Soul's breath brushed up against my ear before cloth tickle my upper lip,"I laughed because you had foam all over your lip. I couldn't take you seriously.Just give it some thought, will ya?"

"Sure, I'll think about it." My ride pulled around the corner and I quickly grabbed my coffee, saying goodbye as my face heated up. I really wasn't in my element. I wasn't even symmetrical at all! I checked the mirror three times. How was this even possible?! I was so exhausted as I didn't even care about it anymore, I just wanted to bury myself in a fortress of covers. Regardless, I did think about Soul's offer, but I turned it down. For the next month I stayed confined in my house. After that, who knows what will happen. I certainly couldn't tell.

* * *

 

 

Welcome to the very first chapter of, 'The Break-Up Plan'! I hope you guys will love this just as much as I loved writing it. Now in case some of you guys are wondering...

 **What's the question of the day for?** At the end of every chapter I put in the question of the day. You can simply leave a comment with your answer. Who ever answers first gets a mention in the next chapter!  **So don't forget to comment!!!**

I will be updating this weekly until it's fully caught up with Wattpad, so if you absolutely can't wait to see the next chapter head over there because Wattpad is literally the place I update first. Thank you guys so much for reading. 

 

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (Depression)

 

**Thank you for reading!**

 


	2. Depression

⪡⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ ⪢ 

For the next month, I wondered if turning Soul's offer was really a good decision. I felt awful for pushing everyone away just for the sake of avoiding a past girlfriend of mine. But what other choice did I have? They were all friends with her, and they wouldn't just stop for the sake of us breaking up.   
  
Yesterday, I tried to ask my father to give me one more day, to buy time to avoid the one thing I didn't want to do for months, which was attend school again.  
He invited Liz and Patty over after the school day was over and told me I was to apologize for my actions to mend our friendship. Even if I didn't need them as my partners, he said, doesn't mean that he wishes to see us not be friends.  
  
I agreed and trudged along to school that very morning. When I arrived, all eyes were on me. Rumors started over why I was gone, why I had come back or who I was with now in terms of a relationship, I found it absolutely appalling.  
  
The whole time I wished I could just disappear just so they would stop focusing on me for a change, I knew they could gossip about someone other than me!  
The whole plan was for me to leave for just the right amount of time to forget the drama between Violet and I, all of that, was now ruined.  
  
As the day went on, my desire to just become invisible became more evident. One kid even came up to me and I just walked away, not leaving one word to satisfy his needs.  
It's all I ever heard about the whole time I was there, Kid this, Kid that. I could have qualified for a mental check after just hearing it over and over.All it ever did was agitate me, could they not see that? I mean, what exactly was the point to even gossip? I wasn't even worth the breath to talk about!  
  
As the bell rang to signal for everyone to leave, people rushed to the door in an excited panic. I had flipped the hood of my jacket as I strolled the halls, currently looking for Liz and Patty. I was hoping I could patch things up with them on the walk home so I could spend the rest of the day lying in bed.  
But when I looked over to our group, I didn't see them. All of them started to look over to me one by one.Everything fell silent as the sudden realization that I would have to say the first word hit me. I felt nervous and anxious, I never wanted to interact with anyone else but my partners.  
  
I shook my head, taking a deep breath, facing my fears and walked straight up to them. I wasted no time in asking, "Excuse me, forgive my sudden intrusion but would you possibly know where Liz and Patty are?"  
  
Everyone looked at me with dumbfounding looks, which gave me the answer that would be of no help to me.   
I rolled my eyes going along the path back to my house, only feeling more agitated than before.What was going on with them? Did they actually forget who I even was that they were so surprised when I spoke to them? It only made my head hurt to more I thought about it.  
  
I pushed it far from my mind to focus on what was really important, my weapons. No matter how bad it was or how sad I felt, I should have came to them. They were with me for the longest time to deal with every outburst I had, was that trust really worth nothing because of some stupid break up? The word idiot rang in my ears as I unlocked the door. When I turned the key, it came to my attention that the door was never locked. We didn't have a maid or butler and my father was still back at the school.So who was in my house? Anxiety filled the pit of my stomach as I walked inside, setting my stuff down gently as to not make a sound. What I found next is something I couldn't have prepared for.  
  
There Patty was sitting upon the couch just played with one of her dolls, she jerked and pulled at the poor things arms, making her dance to a certain rhythm in her head.  
  
I only sat there with a small smile on my face. She was still the same Patty as ever. Childish, playful and innocent as if nothing had ever happened. But my heart started to race, where there was one sister the other was not far. I knew what I had to do. Bending down and placing my hands on my knees, I now became level with her eyes. We looked at each other silently, before she squeaked up, "She's making Garden Burgers for us to eat."  
  
The corners of my mouth lifted, my hand waving over to her, she waved back.Her shaky hands lightly placed the golden plate of food onto the table in front of us. Liz wasn't far from looking as if she had become sleep deprived. Red splotches were under her eyes from her repeatedly rubbing at them.I was quick to give her a hug before moving to a spot where I stood before them.   
  
As our eyes held each other's gazes, I proceeded to let my feelings out, "I know I should have come to you guys. The break was not worth ruining our friendship, and for that I am deeply sorry."  
  
"It's OK, Kid. We know you didn't mean anything harsh by it."The little sister squeaked up.  
  
"We're just glad to have you back." The older sister followed.  
  
"The feeling of guilt is still overwhelming me. I just can't imagine how I can even make up for this."My eyes fell to the floor; a chunk of that guilt was lifted off my shoulder, letting air finally be able to circulate through my lungs.   
  
"May I say something Liz?" The older sister nodded her head as Patty continued, "We know what happened with you and Violet. It was all over the school and we weren't exactly happy with what she did. It's understandable you would go into hiding like that. But we do feel you should try to come back again. Remember the time I was dating Ox?"   
  
"Yeah, he broke up with you because Kim finally let him have a chance. What about it?"I picked at the piece of a burger, listening to her story.  
  
"Well, I was really upset about it, but I just thought of seeing other people. Most people use this popular thing now. The Break Up plan, was it Liz?"  
  
"Something like that."   
  
"Anyways, Blackstar and I came together to try it out.It's kind of like friends with benefits. After a week I didn't even know who Ox was! It really is something I think you should try."She smiled at me, also eating one of the burgers her sister had cooked for us.  
  
They watched as I rolled my eyes before speaking up, "I could point out so many things wrong with that idea. First off, isn't that just asking to be hurt again?What if you fall for the person you're doing it with? Second, Patty I think you could have done way better than getting with that undeniably complete idiot. Blackstar is not someone you should be getting together with. Lastly, let's say I would try this idea of a 'Break Up Plan', which I wouldn't who would I even choose?"  
  
"I think Blackstar, and I, are doing just fine." Her voice trailed off as I say her face light up in red.  
  
"What my sister is trying to say," Liz broke her sister off, getting back to the topic at hand, "is that maybe seeing other people would be an _idea_. You don't have to if you don't want to. We're going to a party tonight, maybe you might find someone there."She bit her bottom lip, looking up at me with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Is it just with the group?" I asked.  
  
"Somewhat."They responded together at the same time.  
  
"Fine. But you are handing me over the right to leave if I don't want to dwell there."I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this, but that party, is what changed everything for me.

~

When we arrived to the party, it was more that what I had bargained for. Just as I had expected the scenery was a disaster as drunken teens loitered the lawn scattering trash everywhere they possibly could, not to mention the alcohol was very pungent. Those sisters seriously sought this as a relaxing place for me, I would have a strong argument against that.

I took a step back, my hand covering my nose by the insulting smell. Looking forward, I saw Blackstar come up running to us. He wrapped his arm around Patty and the other one around me, his voice booming and loud to my ears, "Hey! Look who's here! Speaking of which, would you mind if I borrow your partner for a couple minutes?" He bit his lip before giving Patty a side smirk. The girl giggling like a fool as she dragged him off elsewhere.

As the music from the house got louder, a headache formed near my forehead, I rubbed at it to calm it down. Liz had brought over two shiny red cups. I signed in delight, knowing that at least one of my weapons would be there for me. But as I took a sip of the liquid in the container, I spat it out in protest.

"Liz," I began, "What is this? Is this, alcohol? Why would you ever give me this?"

"It's beer. Just drink it for me Kid. It can help you relax. I promise I won't make you do anything else tonight. But your well being is my concern." She placed a hand over her chest as she spoke before giving me a cheeky smile. I only rolled my eyes as I took the other cup, watching her as I drank some of it. It wasn't that bad considering I've had worse, but I still couldn't fathom how people were so addicted to it. Salt water that was stale just wasn't my favorite personally.

Soon, Liz headed inside, telling me to stay put where I was as she would be right back. I found myself a little corner on the porch. Just taking in the overall scenery, or watching as people did stupid acts while drunk.

"Well, well. I thought I saw you at school but I would never imagined you'd be at a party." A white haired scythe came over, perching himself right next to me. His words caused a scoff to form in my throat.

"The party itself is bearable, yes. But I don't think I'll be attending another one anytime soon." I commented.

"Shame. I was really hoping to see you being tortured again." We both laughed at his terrible shot at humor. This went on for most of the night as he made a joke, we laughed and went on talking about life now compared to back then. It truly did feel relaxing to just talk. We started to laugh about the silly things in our past.

"Remember your first day to the academy? And how Blackstar decided to fight you?" Soul started, picking some hair off of my pants while my legs were currently resting on his lap.

"And how you were the one who foolishly joined in on his plan? I rightfully destroyed you both." I giggled back, taking another sip of my drink before realizing it was empty. I just tossed it to the ground beside us.

"You were pretty cool afterwards, I must admit." He looked over to me, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow against my leg. I smiled before looking over towards the house in curiousity.

"Are they playing music?" I asked.

"They've been playing music for a while. You just now noticed it?" Soul responded.

As I watched through the window, I saw people shaking their hips back and forth. My lips started to sing the lyrics to the song silently, nodding my head to the beat. An idea popped into my mind as I began to smile wide, "Hey Soul. I wanna dance."

"Ok? Then go inside. Though I never took you for a dancing type." Soul let out a quick whine as I had jerked him away from our spot, leading him inside.

"That's what you think." I ran onto the dance floor as a new song started, the old one quieting down as it transitioned. The beat was intense at the beginning as it was loud enough to make the ground quake. The lights lowered and that's when I began. Swaying my shoulders flipping my head to the side to start off. Before rolling my hips before stepping back and forth to the song. I looked back at Soul as he smirked. We both laughed at each other as I pulled on his arm to join me.

"You are one insane person, Death the Kid."

"Why thank you, Soul Eater." I lashed back playfully. Continuing with my dance before Soul joined in. The dj had changed the song as everyone clapped and screamed for us to keep going. Some even joining in on the excitement. The night was glorious as sweat built up between me and Soul, grinding against each other the whole time. Sadly, it didn't last forever, before I could even continue the scythe pulled me away. He looked slightly horrified as he headed towards the door. I yanked my arm away from him.

"Come on Soul, let's finish." I pouted.

"Maybe we should get your home."He suggested.

I felt sad as I looked down as Soul continued to drag me. I tripped over my own two feet, landing into his arms, "Do you not like my dancing?"

"No, no! That's not it at all! I just think we should get you out of here.." His eyes shifted from me and then to something else behind me. My cheeks heated up as I became annoyed. What was it that he was so fixated on that was more important than me and my dancing. I looked back before I saw Violet laughing at Gladion. She looked over at me, waving excitedly but my heart was the one that fell down. I gripped Soul's shirt, but in one last attempt to get me out he turned my head away, pressing our lips together. Surprisingly, I kiss back. We just stood there, locking lips, leaving Violet with no answers. Everything started to fade into black as the night slowly came into a close.

⪡⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ ⪢

Why is it that this chapter literally won't upload correctly? I had to redo the end card change the song AND figure out why on Chrome it didn't look like it was written correctly. After a long wait, Chapter 2 is here!

 **Just a reminder...**  If you happen to answer the question to the chapter you get the next chapter dedicated to you!  _ **So don't forget to answer!**_

Thank you guys  **SO** so much for reading, it means to world to me!

 _Next Chapter_ : Chapter 3 - (Fear) 

_Want to know what I'm currently working on? Try following my Trello board! (Link is on profile.)_


End file.
